futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IDave Ja Vu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Futuregames Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Call of Duty: Black Ops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- President Niko (Talk) 06:06, June 25, 2010 Hello Hello Dave, Im curious about what other wiki's you are on? And also, where the hell has the President been? Sparky 15:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this wiki is in dire need of help. I am currently Re-Vamping everything here. It has been hard, but at least there is a chance Niko can come back, so me and Redneck have been fixing the wiki but I am not an administrator so there is not alot i can do. Sparky (Radio) 12:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys Sorry guys been in las vegas and grand canyon for a while but i am back Hey Dave Ok, i'll get right on it. I am currently testing out the main wikia's hlp page for all things like articles, templates... etc. So i will make these changes ASAP. If i cant do them tonight, i will do them tomorrow. Sparky (Radio) 01:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I need to get some sleep now, but i will be online in the morning to sort the whole of the catagories fore some new games to new games and delete the old some new games pages. Then i will add the links and consider the further options with Niko. Sparky (Radio) 01:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dave, just saying thanks for helping the new games page. I really needed help! Sparky (Radio) 12:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the catagories How will people then know how to find where the new games are? Wouldnt it be easier to keep the new games there, for new users to browse the pages and find the new games what they want to look up? OR, there is an alternative, we can ask Niko (Since he is the founder) and make a poll in a few days yo see what changes can be made.. Sparky (Radio) 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I shall make a blog and we can chat easier there. Sparky (Radio) 14:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Link : Category:New pages Ok, see ya l8r, i'll try finish today. Sparky (Radio) 16:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, should we create a category for Xbox, PS3... etc..... Or should we just leave a (Xbox) Beside it? I want to try and get a template like . Sparky (Radio) 22:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If you think we should get rid of any Game off the old page or you are not sure about it, just remove it. If you want to delete an article, ask me and i will do it for you. Or remove everything on that article and put a { {delete|(reason)} } on it. Sparky (Radio) 22:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, i want to create all the pages first. Sparky (Radio) 22:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can try, i will re-connect them with a * then the Cat. Do you want me to put it like | Catagories > New Games Is this how you want it like? Im not sure if new users would get accustomed to this. Shall i change it back or keep it?